


Stupid Deep

by CourageousGryffindor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousGryffindor/pseuds/CourageousGryffindor
Summary: Catra has clawed her way to the top. But is this what she really wants or is just another shadow?





	Stupid Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get anything done anymore because this stupid cat has control of my brain.
> 
> I will try and update regularly but writing is hard and my brain is dumb.
> 
> Chapters will get MUCH longer.

Hordak smiled down from his thrown at the scrawny excuse for a soldier. "You know, I find it interesting, Catra, how you have continued to fail to conquer Brightmoon and destroy the Rebellion's pathetic allience. It has been nearly a year since the destruction of the Whispering Woods and you have yet to impress me any further."

"My Lord-"

"Silence!" Hordak's tone was swift and decisive as he cut across Catra's pleas. "If I wanted to hear excuses I would have never had you dispose of Shadow Weaver."

His right hand stood tall and proud. Perhaps too proud. But there was fear in her eyes. Carefully concealed by years of dodging the old hag of a sorceress, yet still there. It was in the shift of her eyes, the forced rigidity of her ears, the unconscious flick of a tail. He had had plenty of practice in gaging the emotions and weaknesses of his enemies. Even sixteen years later he knew the tell-tale signs of their distress. 

Good. 

Fear meant that some part of her had remembered his lesson all those years ago. 

Hordak walked down from his vantage point to pace around Catra whose gaze never wavered from his throne. Slowly he finished the circle and stood before his young commander. "I saw great potential in you as a child, Catra. You had a hunger that has only grown with you. But I warn you that you had best remember your place lest your hunger overtake you."

"Yes, my Lord." The way her lower lip quivered make Hordak smile coldly.

"Your drive and strategy as a commander has not disappointed me. But your results have! I will give you one more chance to show that you are more than you have thus far proven yourself to be. There is recent intel that suggests a weak point in the Rebellion's defenses. A weak point that, while not enough to gain access to the Queen's inner sanctum, would give us the opportunity to finally rid ourselves of She-ra." As Hordak spat the name from his mouth he studied Catra's carefully crafted expression. She remained perfectly still save for a single twitch of the tail. "You are to find and exploit this weakness. And if given the chance," he drew up to Catra, "you will destroy She-ra once and for all.

"Now will that be a problem?"

For the first time Catra's eyes met his, her gaze steady and sure. "No at all."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more let me know because I've been in a total slump lately and I need validation to survive


End file.
